The Tale of The Lover's Vow
by Guyana Rose
Summary: It all started with a promise. A promise that was broken. Rachel witnessed something horrible, & to save her life, she promised she would never tell. She broke her promise. Now she and her wife must both fight for their love. If they lose, they'll both pay for it with their lives. Girl!peen later on. A fic for Halloween.


**A/N:** So, I was going to wait until this was completed to post but I would like to get some opinions on it. I pretty much have the whole thing mapped out in my head but, again, i'd like to know what everyone's take on this is.  
This will be my fanfic contribution for Halloween aka All Hallows' Eve.  
As stated in the summary this will be a girl!peen story.  
The rating will go up in the next chapter.  
Pillowlover, this is for you.

**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself & Monroe. Glee belongs to R.I.B.; Are You Afraid of The Dark belongs to D.J. MacHale; Tales From The Dark Side: Lover's Vow belongs to George A. Romero.

**Please read & review**

* * *

There's a chill in the air. The wind rustles the leaves on the trees. It's foggy and dark as three teenagers make their way through the woods. It's slow going because two of them are blindfolded.

"You guys watch your step, there's some rocks coming up," the boy playing leader warns.

His friends have one hand each on his shoulders as they walk.

"Okay," his friends reply.

Their path is worn, but well disguised. You can only see it if you know what to look for. After passing the litter of rocks, the path comes to a stop under a thick wall of vines and even thicker bushes that seemed to go on as far as the eye could see on either side of the vines. To the untrained eye there was no way past it, nor was there anything on the other side to see but more dense woods.

Members of the Midnight Society know better. They know that if you pushed past the vines, crawled under the bushes behind them, and hopped over the large fallen tree; soon you would be walking into the dense woods. And if you followed the marks, you would find yourself in a small clearing encircled within a close grouping of trees. You would see a shallow fire pit in the center of the clearing and make shift benches made of stone and wood circled around the pit.

There was some stumbling along the way and a light punch or two thrown to Artie's shoulders; but the trio made it to their destination.

"Hey guys," Artie greets the group.

He received a round of heys and hellos in reply.

"Who's here?"

"Can we take these off now?"

The questions were asked simultaneously.

"No. I told you, no names or faces unless you get in," Artie starts to reply, "and the vote has to be unanimous or you can't take the blindfolds off until we get back to your house."

"So, story first, then we'll see if you get to meet everyone," one of the female members says.

"And since there's two of you, the story better be extra good," one of the male members adds.

"You guys honestly are lucky that Artie is such a good salesman. We don't do two for ones. But Artie says you guys are cool, and we trust his judgment; so names please then let's hear your story," another male member says.

"I thought it was no names," the twins say simultaneously.

"That's my fault, I don't think I clearly explained that part and I should have introduced you two first anyway. We get your first names only before you start your story. If you're voted in, you get our full names and we get yours. Now, without further delay these are my friends; Monroe and her brother Matt. Take it away guys."

Artie leads Monroe and Matt to their seats and then he takes his own.

"Okay, so like Artie said, I'm Monroe and this is my twin Matt," Monroe states.

"Obviously we're here to tell you a story; a love story," Matt starts.

"Party foul."

"Fail!"

"Guys come on, stop being rude. We've all told creepy tales that ended up being love stories too."

After grumbled apologies were given the twins continue.

"Alright … maybe not the best way to start Matt," Monroe says.

"Fine, you start then," Matt says with a roll of his head.

"Not all love stories are bright and shiny you know. I think that's where most people get it wrong. They think the world is all sunshine and rainbows," Monroe begins.

"Our aunt told us something once. She said men live in a sunlit world; a world that they believe to be reality. But … there's another world. It's unseen by most; an underworld. A place that's just as real, but not so brightly lit," Matt says.

"A Darkside," the twins speak in unison.

"Things are … different there. For example; if a friend made a promise to you, you'd expect that promise to be kept. If it's not, you may be mad or hurt for awhile but nine times out of ten you forgive them and you both move on. No major damage done," Monroe says.

"But in the Darkside, things like promises aren't so easily handled once broken. Mercedes Jones told Rachel Berry a secret once. A secret that Rachel promised she would never tell. Rachel broke her promise. Why you may ask? For love. But that's a good reason right … or is it?" Matt questions.

"Regardless of the reason, Rachel broke her promise to Mercedes; and they both had to deal with the consequences," Monroe concludes their introduction and signals for Artie to grab the pouch.

The pouch contains what the group calls midnight dust. Artie tosses a handful of the dust onto the fire. It flares up with a loud crackling hiss and produces a thick eerie blue smoke as the twins begin to speak in unison.

"Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society; we call this story, The Tale of The Lover's Vow."


End file.
